


Bonds: Chemical or Familial?

by Galaxy_Kryptonite



Series: Ectober 2019 Attempt [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dani Phantom - Freeform, Day Three: Bond, Ectober (Danny Phantom), Ectober 2019 (Danny Phantom), Family, Gen, No Beta, Questions, Vlad Masters - Freeform, danny phantom - Freeform, minor characters - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Kryptonite/pseuds/Galaxy_Kryptonite
Summary: Dani thinks over some things about her family.





	Bonds: Chemical or Familial?

**Ectober Day Three: Bond**

  


Dani Fenton, or Dani Phantom depending on the time, sat high above Amity Park on the VladCo skyscraper. It was ironic, really. Her….Well, _ Vlad _ was the one who made her, tortured her, emotionally abuse her, but here she was on _ his _ building. It was all really odd.

What was Vad?

  


Was he her Dad? Dani didn’t know if he had used his own DNA in her, and Danny was more of a twin than her genetic father. Dani knew he was smart. She may be 11 and homeless, but Dani _ loved _ the sciences. 

Despite her rather traumatic background, she loved biology. With all her connections it was helpful to have an understanding of why you are the way you are. If Dani gets hurt, she can’t go to the hospital! She has to fix herself, whether it be painful ass hell of not. She knew Danny had to do the same as well.

The basis was, she had seen an ad or Father’s Day and as little girls do, she grew curious about herself and who was really her family. Vlad was a monster to her; she really didn't want to consider him as a parental figure when as soon as he found out Dani was a _ she _ instead of his perfect son, he decided that _ she _ wasn’t worth it.

Vlad, no matter how much he wanted a family, was _ not _ family material. Yes, Dani believed with enough force and reasoning, they _ could _ turn him into one. But as of right now? They’d better run for the hills. Vlad was emotionally constipated, and the very beginning cause and eventual fall from grace wasn’t originally his fault 

Clockwork and Dani had spoken before. Clockwork _ is _ Danny’s protector so by extension, he was her’s as well. Dani absolutely _ loved _ Clockwork! He was a charming person and a wonderful chess player. He showed her so much and taught her things that would help her survive. She was constantly grateful for what he had done to help her. In all honesty, she would love to be his apprentice one day. 

Clockwork was definitely listed as a friend.

  


Other people she already had listed were Sam, Tuck, Olivia from Middleridge Middle School, and the old lady in 5-B as f_ riends. _ Danny and Jazz were listed as best friends and siblings. She had met Jazz once and had a girl’s night with her. Dani _ adored _ Jazz, and her as to Dani. She hadn’t really met ghosts like Danny fights yet, but she did now spirits. Oh! Well, she _ does _stay in Far Frozen and Dora’s Kingdom occasionally. Braiding hair is always fun there.

So, she knew and felt love from them, even if most of them weren’t parental figures. They felt like family, but not by blood. And she knew that if her, Danny, the Fenton’s, Danny’s friends, and clockwork ** _really tried_ **, they could change Vlad for the better. Vlad could be a good man, friend, and father.

Dani desperately wanted that. 

If there was one thing that they copied exactly from cloning, it was she had Danny’s big heart. Which meant if it really got down to it, Danny would help her change Vlad.

  
  


Sitting up here, looking over the city, Dani thought of many things. Herself. Bonds with others. Life. Gas prices. School. Olivia. 

She could see the mayor’s mansion from here. The historic house had some disturbing upgrades, she knew. Vlad was in there at this moment. He was most likely filing papers and drinking wine. Dani laughed to herself as she thought of Vlad as a soccer mom on the PTO board. Swinging her feet, Dani looked up at the sky once more to see the full moon. Danny would love this….

  


“Hey! Shortstack! Whatcha’ doing?”

  


Speak of the devil….Dani looked back over to the city to see Danny Flying over with a huge grin. She smiled and waved him over. The grey and brick buildings below were a strange mix of colors behind his bicolored suit and green glow. Dani could tell that Danny knew she was in a somber mood. She did the same with others: say hi’ normally and break it down.

Danny floated over right beside Dani and plopped down on the air beside her on his stomach. He laid his head in his crossed arms looking right at eye level.

“Not much…” Dani looked back out towards the Mayor’s house. “Just thinking is all. I have a lot on my mind.”

“I do too, ya know,” stealing a glance back at Danny, he seemed a little sullen now as well.”I...well, it’s hard you know? To keep this up. To be us. Every night, I come home to see my parents’ disappointed faces about another lie. I don’t want to lie, ya know.”

Dani knew that Danny would love for his family to know his secret. To have his family accept him and understand what has been happening for the past 3 years. To be a real family, no secrets, no lies.

  


“Hey, Danny,”

“Yea?” He perked up, and Dani set her gaze on the mayor’s house with such a hopeless look that Danny swore that Vlad knew she was looking at them. And to a point, that was true. Danny knew that Vlad was 100% watching from his camera’s atop the roof. Danny sat up ad slugged an arm around his little sister and turned back towards the blinking red light of the camera. He turned back around to look at Danny

“Do….do you think he could be my dad one day? And not in a jerky or creepy way? Not in a way that’s abusive? Do you think that one day….he could honest to clockwork love me?”

Danny looked at the camera dead in the eye.

“I think, in my opinion, one day. Not today. Probably not soon. But maybe one day he’ll get through his mind that you love people for who they become, not who they are made as. He’ll see one day that he was born one, made another, and then took things to far on his own. He’ll see that we are forgiving and we understand the mistakes he’s made. That we, no matter what, have good hearts and we just need to dig deep on faith. Vlad, for the second time, will have to make a leap of faith into a whole new world.”

Danny hadn’t meant to monologue, but looking into that camera, he nodded and turned back to hold Dani close. They gazed out at the city, at that one house, for a few minutes before Danny saw something. His vision was still better than her’s, even more so since they were blurry with tears.

  


In that lit up house on the hill, a figure was standing in the large window on the third floor.

  
  


Dani understands bonds. They build, break, and repeat. They hold on so tight that if you split them, explosions occur. Reactions, causes, effects, feedback. Sometimes all it took was a reactant to start something new.

  


Vlad(1)Dani(1) + REACTANT Danny (1) = Product of Happy(3)Fam.

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS IN 2 HOURS WITH THE WORST CRAMPS OF MY LIFE WHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO CRANK EM' OUT BABY


End file.
